Unrequited Love
by saphirablossom
Summary: Perfection is non-existent. Even the reddest of roses beholds a thorn, carrier of pain. When an individual becomes that thorn of pain, the weight of theirs and others sorrow is placed upon them. What better than dark nights to ease bleeding hearts? OCxT S


**Unrequited Love**

by saphirablossom

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS...**

**Answer to the 'Writing Challenge #2: OCs' from 'The Fireplace'**

**Hello to all readers! As I've stated right above, this short one-shot is in response to the writing challenge for the best OC ( original character ) made by 'The Fireplace' forum. In this story, I've decided to see what may have happened, had Toya married because Fujitaka considered it to be a good idea for the family's image. Even though it doesn't seem likely that Fujitaka would do that, I still found it rather interesting. Toya still loves Yukito, which complicates things for his poor unwanted wife, Kanako. I hope you enjoy this story, yet I warn you, this is mild angst.**

Kanako Fei strolled down the streets of the modern day city, Tomoeda, situated in Japan. The cold air of January blew right through her, stabbing her like knives with icy cold vengeance. It was early morning, so early that the sun itself hadn't risen above the foggy horizon, still shadowed in the darkness of the night. Her mind's contradicting arguments had unorthodoxly pulled her from her warm bed and forced her out into the cold.

Kanako stopped her petite feminine form before the city's playground, her long ebony hair blowing in the wind, her chocolate brown eyes reflecting a deep sadness. She recalled how the park had been baptized 'Penguin Park' by the local children. She sighed, sending her warm breath spiraling towards the sky. She walked to the swing set, and placed her body against the seat's cold metal, contrasting with her human warmth.

It wasn't the first time Kanako had felt the need to leave the house in order to think over her life. For her life, as she far as she could recall it, was fairly complicated.

Everything had begun one short year ago. How she missed the life she left behind now, the life where she had been without a care for the future. Yet she now had to face the harsh consequences of her new life, even if it hadn't been her decision in the first place.

Kanako's parents had thought it wise to marry off their beloved daughter, whether or not she desired this engagement. Her parents had searched throughout the city to see if any young man seemed acceptable enough to marry their daughter. After 4 months of searching, they finally met Fujitaka Kinomoto, Kanako's college professor, who had a son of the same age who he desired to marry as well. Within the week, she had already met him.

Toya Kinomoto was handsome, intelligent, strong, and kind, though he often hid it. He was certainly a young man that many young women must have courted in the past. Yet in all this, there was only one problem. Toya had no interest at all in marriage. His father hadn't forced it upon him, like her parents had done on her, yet he had expressed the fact that it was a wise idea. Toya had agreed for the sole purpose of pleasing his father.

All this would have been fine, she and Toya could have learned to deal with the fact that they were going to get married and spend the rest of their lives together. Yet Kanako had fallen into a vicious trap, that had sunk deep into her very being, and she knew that it was now an irreversible phenomena. Yes, she, Kanako Fei, the girl so reluctant to marry had fallen in love with Toya Kinomoto, and Toya already loved another.

For long months, Kanako had lived in denial, refusing the fact that she, like many other young women, had succumbed to Toya's charming ways. She loved him with all her heart, she knew that, and she knew she was supposed to be the world's happiest woman, as she was now Kanako Kinomoto. Yet knowing that Toya's heart belonged to another being broke her heart each time, shattering it like crystal, and she was left alone to pick up the pieces again and again.

She had met the lucky number one of Toya's heart, who went by the name of Yukito Tsukishiro. In public, they were known as best friends since their early high school years. But Kanako knew they were lovers, and had been since far before she had entered his life. Because she loved him, she didn't find the strength to tell him how much it hurt her when he went with him somewhere, when he spent the night at his house, knowing far too well what sort of activities were undergone there. Because she loved him, she allowed Toya to pursue his relationship with Yukito.

Kanako then felt a surge of jealousy enter her heart as she remembered the other important part of Toya's life, whom she envied with passion. Such an entity was known to most by the name of Sakura Kinomoto, the kind and naive little sister of Toya's.

Toya had profound affection for the young 15 year old girl, all proven by the fact that he called her 'kaijuu' as a sign of that affection. But what Kanako detested the most, was that he seemed to pay more attention to Sakura then to her. This very thought made her blood boil. Sakura Kinomoto, whether she accepted such a thought or not, seemed to have the perfection life Kanako so passionately desired.

Sakura was loved by all the people who surrounded her, her family and her friends, especially the eccentric black haired one, as Kanako called her, whose real name was of course Tomoyo Daidoji. Not only did she captivate Toya's attention when she entered the scene, but she also had a handsome boyfriend, who himself almost handled his personality like Toya. He hid his heart of gold behind his cold exterior. And most of all, he loved Sakura, while Kanako was almost devoid of attention from Toya. And that only made her despise Sakura even more. The young man's name was Syaoran Li, who apparently came from Hong Kong. From what she knew, Toya was against their relationship, and Kanako, jealous, agreed with him completely, trying to prove to him that she was worthy of his affection. Yet he continued to almost ignore her, while Sakura continued to give her a radiant smile.

Kanako felt the tears run down her face, ice drops on her cheeks in the cold. How she wished that Toya would love her, she who was his wife, linked to him by marriage. How she wished she didn't have to feel jealous of Sakura, whose life was the one she wished she had, without a worry in the world, surrounded by loving care. The tears fell abundantly now, running in rivers down her soft cheeks. She felt like the intruder in a world filled with love, a world she had been forced into, a world that had rejected her. Kanako Fei Kinomoto cried out her heart on a swing, hidden by the veil of darkness of the early morning.

**1064 words**

**So, what did you think? This is my first attempt at an OC, I must admit I'm rather pleased with myself. So, I'll ask you to please review if you took the time to read.**

_**saphirablossom**_


End file.
